Maid in Akihabara
by Hope4love92
Summary: Iruka never had a problem being an otaku or being a maid in a maid cafe. However, Iruka starts questioning his lifestyle when a serious gray-haired businessman walks into his life. KakaIru Beta'd by Jennifer
1. Welcome, Master!

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta'd by Jennifer

--

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Iruka said to himself as he pounded down the subway terminal. Every now and then he would look down to make sure he wasn't dragging the article of clothing he was carrying. It wouldn't be good if he was both late and had a dirty uniform to work in as well.

The dark-skinned man struggled to get inside the subway. It was a difficult task because the train was packed with schoolgirls and blue collars.

Once he was settled in, Iruka looked around and noticed the amount of men on board. He was glad he had decided not to wear his uniform to work or he would have been groped for sure.

After 15 minutes of moving, the subway stopped and the doors opened. Iruka allowed the crowd of people leaving the train to push him out as well. When he was finally off the train, he quickly moved to the nearest staircase. As he slowly ascended the stairs a huge smile appeared on Iruka's face.

Surrounding him was the city built for the everyday otaku, a city built for him.

And Akihabara1 was this city's name.

**Chapter 1: Welcome, Master.**

After 5 minutes of walking from Tokyo station, Iruka came across a pink building with an animated poster girl hanging across it. A huge line of men were blocking the entrance to the establishment, but that didn't matter to Iruka. He was planning on using the back door anyway.

Iruka snuck into the back alley, all the while making sure none of the men in line saw him. The dark-skinned male opened the door and was glad to see that no one was in the back room.

After setting down the uniform that he had been carrying since this morning, Iruka began to undress until the only thing he was left wearing was some frilly panties. At first, Iruka used to hate wearing such undergarments, but slowly he got used to them.

Iruka grabbed his black and white outfit and began to put it on. It was when he was tying up his apron that his boss suddenly decided to enter the room.

"Oh, h-hey boss." Iruka said nervously as he turned to look at his employer.

An angry look was on the gray-haired entrepreneur's face but it soften once he noticed the dark-haired man in his uniform.

"Iruka, you do know that tardiness is looked down upon when it comes to things such as a business, especially when you dealing with a job such as this one."

"I'm sorry. The power to my apartment was turned off, so my alarm clock didn't wake me up." Iruka said while backing away from his boss who was now approaching him with a lustful glint in his eyes. The younger male cringed when his back suddenly hit the wall, but before he could find another path of escaping; light gray hair had suddenly blocked his vision.

"You know this maid dress really does looks good on you." The muscular man said while touching the hem of Iruka's uniform.

"You've said that before." Iruka said as he tried to fuse himself into the wall behind him. "Um...Mizuki, can you please back away a little."

"Mizuki?" The older man asked with a questionable grin on his face, "You're no longer calling me boss. Has our relationship grown that fast?"

"N-n-no! Mizuki I-I mean boss I..." Iruka desperately tried to form a complete sentence, but it was hard to do when you had a horn-ball of a boss hovering over you.

Mizuki grabbed Iruka's chin and tilted it so that the dark-skinned man had no choice but to look at him.

"God you're cute." Mizuki said, his lips a few centimeters away from Iruka's. The dark-haired male made a distressed face for he knew what was about to happen, but luckily fate was on Iruka's side today.

"Um...sir." Came soft voice. Mizuki angrily turned away from Iruka to look at a girl wearing a maid dress similar to the one Iruka was wearing.

"What is it?" Mizuki yelled causing the already frightened girl to become even more nervous.

"Um, w-w-we're ready to open t-the cafe." The small brunette stuttered out. Mizuki sighed in frustration before backing away from Iruka. He then hurriedly walked out of the back room leaving the girl and Iruka alone.

"Thanks Hinata." Iruka said to the shy female.

"N-no problem, Iruka." Hinata said before leaving the room as well.

--

20 waitresses dressed in colorful maid uniforms stood out in the cafe's main lobby, including Iruka. Standing in front of them was Mizuki who was watching over them like a shepherd dog watching over his sheep.

"Remember," the light gray haired man began. "Today is just like any other day at Master's cafe. All of our customers come here to escape reality so that they can be treated as kings, and you will treat them as such."

"Yes, sir!" The waitresses said in unison. Mizuki opened the main door and men ranging from otakus to businessmen came pouring in. The waitresses bowed and spoke once again in unison.

"Welcome, Master."

The phrase seemed to bring a big smile to the male's faces, and soon they were being seated to tables by different maids.

Iruka decided to start off the day by serving a shy geeky teenager rather than a horny businessmen who was looking for some after work 'relief'. Iruka walked up to a male, who couldn't be any older than 16, and grabbed his hand.

"Come this way, Master." Iruka said as he led the boy to an empty table.

"No, Iruko! Take me instead. I'm better than that wimp." Were the yells that came from a large group of man when they saw Iruka holding hands with a geeky teenager.

"Now what would you like to order?" Iruka asked after seating the high schooler.

"A strawberry cheesecake would be just fine, Iruko." Replied the now blushing boy.

"At your command, Master." The dark-skinned man said with a wink before running off to the bar.

"Ino, I need a strawberry cheesecake." Iruka said to a blonde girl behind the pink counter. Ino turned away from the bar stool and yelled through a large window into the kitchen.

"Sakura, I need a Honey-sempai's favorite with love."

"Thanks." The dark-haired man said before turning around to see the large amount of customers he still had waiting for him. While most of the men were being served by other maids, it seemed like all their eyes were on him.

"Wow, you sure are popular." Ino said as she too noticed the man staring at Iruka like he was a prime rib and they were hungry dogs.

"I know," Iruka sighed. "It's both gratifying and annoying."

The kitchen doors open to reveal a pink-haired girl carrying a strawberry cheesecake with a heart drawn out in whip cream on top of it.

"The only reason they like Iruko is because she's cute and nice." The girl said while setting the cake on the counter. "Now if I was out here serving the customers, the man wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of me."

"Well, I would gawk too if I saw you walking around with that big billboard on your body that you like to call a forehead." Ino said while plucking Sakura's head for emphasis.

"Your just jealous you big pig!" Sakura said with an intense scowl on her face.

"As if!" The blonde remarked as she turned away from the pink haired girl. Iruka, who wanted to be as far way from the intense atmosphere as he could, took his cake and left. It was while he was walking back to his customers table that Hinata suddenly appeared beside him.

"Um... Iruka. Mizuki just told me you're on advertising duty today," said the brunette.

"Not again." Iruka groaned. "Well, can you take over my tables while I'm gone."

"Sure." Hinata said while taking the cake Iruka was holding in his hand.

"Thanks, and remember." Iruka said in a hushed voiced. "It's Iruko when were in public."

--

"Maid cafe2! Maid cafe! Come be served by cute maids!" yelled Iruka as he stood outside the cafe. Some of the people ignored him, but most would stop and take a quick picture of him with their phones before walking off again.

"God this is so boring." Iruka said as he looked towards the sky. Suddenly a noise that sounded like large metal objects clashing together vibrated through the air.

Iruka, who had been daydreaming earlier, turned his head forward to see a car crashed into a parked one right in front of him.

"Oh god!" Iruka yelled as he ran to the wrecked car. From the outside it didn't look like much damage. Only the front part of the car was dented, however that didn't mean the passenger inside it wasn't hurt.

Iruka opened the driver door and saw an old man's body lying on top of the emergency airbags. Iruka quickly unbuckled the man from his seatbelt and pulled him out of the car. Once he got the driver outside and on the ground he noticed that the man was quite good looking.

The old man's hair was a light gray, his handsome face, which was clear of both wrinkles and blemishes, had a tiny scar over the left eye, which only added more sex appeal to the unconscious male. Iruka also noticed that the older man seemed to be dressed in very fine clothes. An expensive suit, a diamond studded watch, and shiny leather shoes was enough evidence that this person had it made. Even the car the old coot had just wrecked looked better than anything Iruka could ever afford.

The old man's body started to move and slowly his eyes began to open.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked with his face mere inches away from the old man's. The gray haired male didn't reply instead he looked deep into Iruka's eyes almost as if he were entranced by them.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked again.

"What...happened?" The older male said after finding his voice again.

"Well, it seems like you hit a park car while you were driving," Iruka explained. "You must have gotten distracted by something."

"I see." The man said as he got off the ground. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Can you stay here while I make a quick phone call?"

"Okay." Iruka said as he watched the older man dial on his phone.

"Hello...yeah, it's me... look I'm going to need somebody to pick me up. I got into a bit of an accident... I'm located 5 minutes away from Tokyo station... okay, make it quick and after that call my lawyer." The old man hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Iruka.

"What's your name?"

"Iruka Umino."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Do you work here?" The old man asked while pointing to the maid cafe.

"Yes."

"Are you a foreigner?" Iruka frowned. He always got this questioned because of his skin tone.

"No, old man. I'm Japanese born and raised." The dark-skinned male said with pride in his voice.

"Well, I- Hey did you just call me old man!"

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Iruka asked as he stared at the man's hair.

"I have you know I'm only a year older than you." The businessmen man retorted, "Don't be fooled by the hair. It's only that way because of stress."

'Well, I guess that makes sense.' Thought Iruka. 'Mizuki has white hair too and he's the same age as this guy.'

A silver coated car suddenly pulled up next to the two males. Iruka noticed that this car looked even more expensive than the car the man in front of him had been in earlier.

"Well, thank you for your help." The handsome said as he opened the passenger's door to the silver car.

"Oh, it was no problem."

"Here's my card if you ever want to do any business with me." The gray-haired man said while giving Iruka a business card. "Oh, yeah and just for fair warning. I'm suing you and this cafe, so you better get a lawyer." The door closed and the car drove off leaving a disoriented Iruka behind. It wasn't until the dark-haired man allowed the businessmen words to process through his head that he finally reacted.

"Wait a minute! What?!"

--

Akihabara is an actually city in Tokyo, Japan. More info about the city will be explained later in the story.

Maid cafe is basically a cafe where the staff members dress up as maids and serve the customers. I can go into a bit more detail, but I'll let the future chapters do that.


	2. Let's make a deal

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Night finally came to the busy city of Tokyo, which meant it was closing time for Master's cafe. While most of the employees had already ended their shifts, four maids were left behind to clean.

"Iruka, maybe you should calm down." said Hinata, "Your peeling the paint off."

Iruka, who was furiously washing a table, stop his rough treatment to realize there was a big white hole in the middle of the pink painted table.

"Oh, sorry." Iruka said as he set aside his washcloth.

"Don't tell me you still worried about that lawsuit?" Ino asked as she wiped down the bar.

"Of course I am. It would be one thing if he was only suing me, but he's bringing Master's cafe into this as well."

"You know." Sakura said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sure the boss would be able to pay off any amount this cafe can get sued for. Plus I bet he'll even pay your amount. That is if you act real 'grateful' in return." Sakura ended with a wink.

"S-Sakura, I couldn't do that." The dark-skinned man said with a blush coated his cheeks.

"Oh, don't be such a virgin!" The pink-haired girl insisted. "Just give a little shake to your behind, show a little cleavage, and you have him eating out of the palms of your hands."

"Sakura, leave Iruko alone. Unlike you she's not a slut." Ino remarked.

"Look, I'm just saying women were given boobs for other reasons besides breast feeding."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you recycle those bags." Ino said while pointing to black trash bags lying against the cafe's front door. Sakura pouted but grabbed the bags nonetheless.

Ino waited for the pink-haired girl to leave the room before continuing the conversation. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Iruka said with a sigh, "It's not as if I can stop the case from happening."

"Well, maybe you can." said Hinata, who had remain silent up until this point. "You could probably negotiate with him or something. Do you have a way to contact him. A name, number, work place?"

"No, I don't have anyway in-"

_Here's __my card if you ever want to do any business with me._

"Oh, hold on!"Iruka quickly dug into his apron pockets and pulled out a small business card, "Why didn't I look at this before?"

**KAKASHI HATAKE1**

**HATAKE CO. **

**Tokyo, Ginza, 5-7-4 Contact Number**

**Tokyo, Cho-ku 170-3293 **____**(03)-2748-8347**

**Chapter 2: Lets make a deal**

Iruka rode his bicycle quickly down the streets of Tokyo. He rushed by pedestrians and swerved through cars stuck in traffic as he hurried to get to his destination. It was only when he came across a huge skyscraper that his speed decreased.

Iruka looked at the building with a sudden fear in his heart. The establishment looked at least to be an intimating 20 stories. Two muscular guards stood near the building's entrance as businessman and woman went through the swinging doors with suitcases in tow. These things, plus the serious atmosphere that surrounded the place, only reminded Iruka that he was way out of his territory.

The dark-skinned male chained his bikes to a rail before entering the building. As he past the swinging doors Iruka couldn't help but feel as he had just walked into a refrigerator. His skin was already covered in goose bumps and he barely spent three seconds in the building.

While zipping up his jacket, the dark-haired man took note of his surroundings. The tiled floors were cleaned and waxed to the point that Iruka could see his own reflection. The room was large and had several elevators built into its walls. In the middle of the vast room was a circular shaped desk. On both sides of the desk were large spiral staircases that seem to ascend for an eternity.

Iruka walked towards the front desk as he did he noticed that most of the workers gave him an odd look, almost as if they knew he didn't belong here.

"Excuse me." Iruka said once he got to the desk. "I need to see a Mr. Kakashi Hatake, please."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"No, bu-"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to make an appointment." The secretary said not even bothering to look away from her computer monitor.

"Well, when can I make an appointment?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Hatake is busy this entire month. You're going to have to try for July."

"July, but that's too long!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing I can – OH MY GOD! TOHOSHINKI!" The woman suddenly screamed as she looked at her computer screen. The yell caused everyone in the room to look at the secretary for a second before continuing what they were doing.

"Um...Tohoshinki2?" Iruka asked after checking his ears for bleeding.

"Yes. They're a Korean boy band that started debuting in Japan a few months ago," said the secretary whose attitude changed from prudish to hyper active schoolgirl in five seconds flat. "They're having a concert in Akiba but unfortunately they already ran out of tickets." The woman ended on a sad note as she continued to click away at her computer..

"Wait! Did you just say the concert was in Akiba." asked Iruka.

"Yeah. What about it?" A smiled formed on young man's face.

"Call this fate, but I actually have a friend in Akihabara who buys at least 30 tickets for every concert that happens there, just so he can sell them for a higher price once their sold out. I could easily get you one. That is if you let me see Mr. Hatake today."

"How do you expect me to trust you?" The secretary said while staring at the dark-haired male in disbelief.

"Do you have a piece of paper and something I can write with?" Iruka asked. The secretary handed the man a scrap of paper and a pen.

"I'm writing down my phone number, address, work number, and email." Iruka said as he wrote on the paper, "So if you don't get your tickets, you can harass me anytime and anyway you want." The secretary took the sheet and looked over it thoroughly before speaking again.

"Okay, I'll trust you but only because you have a convincing face." The woman set the paper aside. "Get in the elevator behind me. It will take you directly to Mr. Hatake's office. While you're in there I'll warn him about your arrival."

"Thank you." Iruka exclaimed before running into the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget my tickets." The secretary said before the doors closed.

As Iruka slowly rose from floor to floor, he noticed that the elevator seemed to be built to carry only one person. The dark-haired man guessed that it was only meant to be used by the boss of the company. After what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes long, Iruka had finally reached the top floor.

The doors opened and the young man stepped out of the elevator, but instead of walking into a hallway like he expected, he entered a large and luxuries room.

"I guess she really meant it would take me directly to his office." Iruka said to himself as he looked around.

Expensive paintings covered the wall. In the middle of the room was a large table that had multiple bottles of wine placed on it. Black leathered couches and chairs were spread throughout the floor. And completing the rich theme, hung an enormous chandelier that shined over the room.

Iruka was too distracted by so much wealth in one area that he didn't even noticed that there was another person in the room with him.

"If you came here only to look at my office, please leave," voiced Kakashi.

"Huh? What?" Iruka said now directing his attention to the other individual in the room.

A scowl formed on the gray-haired man's face. "My secretary told me that you was quite persistent in seeing me today, yet from looking at you it's seem like all you want to do is waste my time."

'Why is he so different from yesterday?'

"Um, I came here to discuss the lawsuit with you." Iruka said in a meek tone.

"What lawsuit?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The dark-skinned male said with a shock expression on his face. He had worried a whole day and night about the situation he was in, and yet the man who dared to sue him had completely forgotten about the whole thing.

"How can you not remember? You got into a car accident and I pulled you out of the wreck."

"Wait a minute." Kakashi slowly got out of his chair and walked towards Iruka. The dark-haired male couldn't help himself from blushing once the older male's body was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"The maid in Akihabara?" Kakashi softly whispered as he gazed into Iruka eyes. Unconsciously, he put his hand on one of the younger boy's cheeks.

"What are y-" Iruka tried to ask but was silent by a quick hush from Kakashi.

The businessman trailed his hand down the dark-haired man's neck. Iruka gasped but still didn't protest against Kakashi's touch, which seemed more than weird to him because he would always object when Mizuki would sexually harass him.

Kakashi's hand got to the zipper of Iruka's jacket which he quickly unzipped. Underneath the jacket was a white t-shirt that was thin enough to see through; and that was when Kakashi noticed it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Iruka shouted once he felt the older man harshly grabbing at his chest.

"You're completely titless!" Kakashi said in amazement as he continued to search the man's chest.

"Of course I am. Men usually are." Iruka said while pushing Kakashi's hands away.

"Men! You mean the reason I got into an accident the other day was because of some cross dresser!?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Well the correct term is cosplayer3." Iruka corrected, "Wait! How did I cause your accident?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you didn't know you had a face that could make men run red lights," the older male said coyly.

"Your telling me the reason you got into an accident was because of my face?" Iruka asked with pink staining his cheeks.

"Right. Though the whole cross dressing thing was unexpected, it only gives me more reason to sue you and the little establishment you work for."

"You can't sue me for something as stupid as that!" Iruka said angrily.

"But I can. Police take distraction hazards very seriously, no matter if person or object." Kakashi spoke in a sly tone.

"Okay. Maybe I was the cause of your accident, but can you leave the cafe out of it?" Iruka begged.

"Why should I?" The businessman asked in confusion, "They were the ones who ordered you to be out there in the first place."

"Please, the cafe means a lot to me." Iruka began to explain, "I don't want it to have to pay for a problem I caused." The melancholy look on the young man's face struck a chord in Kakashi's heart, causing him to take pity on the dark-haired male.

"Okay, let's make a deal." Kakashi said as he slowly circled around Iruka. "I'll forget about suing you and your precious cafe."

"You will?" Iruka shouted with joy.

"I will..." The older man continued, "...if you give me your body."

Iruka's face paled. "You mean sexually?"

"Does that cafe mean so much to you that you would actually whore out your own body for it?" Kakashi said as he closed on the dark-skinned male.

Iruka stood in silence as he deeply thought the question over. Master's cafe was like a second home to him. No, better than a second home because unlike his real home he actually had people there who loved him.

"Yes." Iruka finally said. An angry expression appeared on Kakashi's face, but quickly disappear before Iruka could notice it.

The gray-haired man pushed Iruka down on a long and large couch behind him, surprising and both scaring the younger man.

"What are you doing?" The dark-haired man asked as Kakashi crawled over him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you did just agree to give me your body, right?" Kakashi said as he hovered over the young man's face. Suddenly Iruka's body was overcome with fear, but he tried not to let it show.

"J-Just hurry up and get it over with." The dark-skinned male said while closing his eyes. Kakashi smiled and abruptly got off the couch.

"What do you take me for, a rapist? I was only kidding." The older man said as he straightened his suit.

"What?" Iruka shouted as he rose from the couch.

"Whats wrong? Are you disappointed?" Kakashi asked with a pervert grin on his face.

"Of course not!" Yelled a now blushing Iruka. 'God this guy can be a real asshole.'

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted your body though." Kakashi said as he walked back to his desk. "I want you to work as my personal secretary until you worked off enough to equal the amount of damage you've done to my car."

"Thats it?" Iruka said in surprised.

"Yes, I expect to see you here in my office next week. If you're not here I'll follow through with the lawsuit and don't come crying back to me when I do."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Hatake!" Iruka said as he bowed respectively to the older man.

"Call me Kakashi."

--

Hours had passed and now Tokyo lit up the darken sky as its people continued to live their lives even in the night. Eating in one of the cities many restaurant were two extraordinarily rich men.

"So you're telling me he's cross dresses as a maid for his job?" asked a pale-skinned male.

"Yes it's quite odd," Kakashi said before taking a sip of his wine, "Though I can't say the maid dress looks bad on him."

"So tell me." said Kakashi's companion, "Are you interested in this young fellow? It's not like you to not go through with an action."

"Is it that obvious, Maru."

"Let's just say I know you well." Orochimaru said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, I can't say that I'm in love with him,"Kakashi said as he stared into his glass, "But there something about his eyes that I'm just attracted to."

"However you feel, I hope your sure on the fact that he's not an otaku. Your sure he's not one right?"

"Oh, of course not." 'At least I hope.'

"Good. It wouldn't be well for a successful businessman to travel with a person who still watches anime," warned the dark-haired figure.

"I know, Orochimaru." said Kakashi, "I know."

--

1. I tried my best to research what type of information would be on a Japanese business card. But I only got a little bit of info because most of the data I found was in Japanese.XD But what I basically put was a Japanese phone number, a name of a sub area (because they don't have streets with names like in the west), zip code, and the numbers of the sub area, building, and street 5-7-4.

2. An actually Korean boy band that goes by different name in different countries. DBSK in Korea, TVXQ in China, and Tohoshinki in Japan.

3. I assume most of you know this word already, but just in case you don't I'll explain. A cosplayer is a person who cosplays (Costume + Play). It usually used when people dress up as anime/ video game characters, but it could also be used when a person dress up as a singer, Disney character, real life person, etc.


	3. The Underground Otaku

**--**

**Chapter 3: The Underground Otaku**

Iruka knocked on the metal door of what seemed to be a small abandon convenience store. The building's walls were chipping and the windows were tinted so that no one could see either in or out. If it weren't for the fact that Iruka had called ahead to find out where the building was, he would have thought the place was empty himself. The dark haired man knocked on the door again but like before the door didn't budge. The young male groaned in frustration.

"Open this door right now, Shino! It's nighttime for god sakes and you know this part of the town is not

safe."

"Say the password." Said a voice from behind the door.

"Oh, please Shino! Not the stupid password. You already know who this is, so just let me in." Iruka begged.

"Say the password!"

Iruka sighed in defeat. "Cooking is so fun. Cooking is so fun. Now its time to take a break and see what we have done." The dark haired man quickly mumbled across his lips."Now are you going to let me in?"1

"..."

"..."

"Say it cuter."

"Shino!" At the shout of the dark skinned man's voice, the door suddenly opened causing Iruka to squint his eyes at the intense brightness that was inside the room.

"Well, come in," said a sunshade-wearing male as he stepped aside for Iruka. Iruka walked inside the room but not without giving the store owner a quick evil glare for leaving him outside for so long.

"I swear Shino, I don't know why you like picking the most dangerous and most secluded places to do your business in," Iruka said as he glanced across the shop that was no bigger than his living room. Small circular tables were spread throughout the floor making it hard for a person to walk around the already petite room. On the tables were rare items ranging from digital camera to miniature robots that could perform the Para Para dance2.

"My store, my way." The scruffy headed owner said in a flat tone.

Iruka mumbled something that sounded very close to 'freaky hermit' before setting his eyes on a table stacked with tickets for varies concerts.

"So how much for these?" Iruka asked as he grabbed a ticket that read Tohoshinki on the front.

"14,085 yen3." Shino replied.

"Wow, why such a low price? Usually your items costs an arm and a leg."

"Well, I'm trying to get rid of all my products before this town goes completely to hell." The hoodie-wearing male said as he examined some of his merchandise.

"What?" Iruka asked as he looked at his friend in confusion.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Shino asked coolly as the dark skinned man still continued to look at the scruffy headed boy with a bewildered look on his face.

Shino sighed. "Akiba is being taking over."

"Oh, don't tell me you've been listening to the stupid forums on 2chan4 again." Iruka said with a disinterested look on his face."You need to stop spending so much time on that site and actually go outside and live a normal life once in a while."

"Says the cross dressing otaku." Iruka frowned at the comment but Shino ignored it. "I know the forums have come up with some bullshit rumors in the past, but this one is actually true. Haven't you been noticing some of the changes?"

"No, everything seems to be normal in Akihabara as far as I can tell," the older man said after thinking about the recent days he spent in the city.

"It only seems that way, however I've been noticing that the average blue collar worker seems to be coming here more and more each day. Not to mention that some of Akiba's most popular stores are being bought out every day by big business companies."

As Iruka listened to his friend he couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical. Iruka had known Shino for a long time, and while he knew the boy was smart and wise for his age, he also knew Shino had a tendency to become paranoid now and then.

"I'm sorry, I want to believe you but this sounds crazy," said the dark haired man, "Akihabara is a city for maniakkus 5, why would a company want to set up in a city like this?"

"Don't fool yourself. Akihabara never belonged to us." Shino said as he now held Iruka with an intense gaze, "Japan sees this city as a place where all the most advanced and rarest technology comes out first. Which means that it's the perfect place for a businessman to get a heads up on upcoming partner deals and get information on their rivals products."

"Shino, are you sure you're just not being..." Iruka didn't bother finishing his sentence. He could tell by the detached look on the hoodie wearing boys face that he was far too gone in his own thoughts to listen to what he had to say.

"There have already been situations where otakus have been banned from certain areas." Shino continued. "The authorities are keeping it private on why they are doing this. They only say it's to keep the public safe, but we all know the truth. They're trying to get rid of us. It seems like there buying out all the smaller stores first in order not to cause a big scene, however it won't be long before they make their presence known. But until then make sure to watch the city closely because before you know it…

"…Akihabara won't exist anymore."

--

The password is based off a song sung during intermissions of the popular anime Azumanga Daioh.

Popular dance in Japan.

About 135 in USD

Popular Japanese Internet forum. Inspired 4chan.

A Japanese word used in relation to specialist hobbies and interests.


	4. Silver meets Silver

"Sakura serve that table over there! Hinata make sure you pay attention to all your customers! Ino can your hurry up with those drinks!" Mizuki yelled at the blonde bartender.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ino said as she quickly filled glasses with soda and beer.

Master's cafe was in a panic. Today the cafe had at least five times the amount of customers they usually had. The building was packed with men and distressed maids. The line outside was so long that it was blocking the entrance to stores beside the coffee shop.

Iruka, who had just finished serving his sixteenth customer, leaned his exhausted body against the wall. It was only nine a. m. and already he was worn out.

"Why are there so many people here today?" Iruka asked after wiping off some sweat from his forehead.

"Most likely they're customers of the recently closed maid cafe a few streets down from us," said a maid walking by.

"Closed?" Iruka curiously asked.

"Yeah, for some reason they just up and left."

_It seems like there buying out all the smaller stores first in order not to cause a big scene, however it won't be long before they make their presence known. _

"Iruko. Iruko!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?" Iruka said as he snapped out of his daydream.

"You have a customer waiting for you at the door."

"Oh, right," Iruka said as he got off the wall. His mind continued to be haunted by Shino's words. _There is no way that Akihabara is being taking over. It is just a coincident, that_'_s all. _

"Welcome, Master!" The dark haired man said as he bowed. Iruka raised his body back up and let out a tiny gasp once he took a good look at the man standing before him.

"Mr. Hatake!"

**Chapter 4: Silver meets Silver**

Iruka felt frozen to the ground in fear as he looked at the businessman in front of him. The silver-haired man's eyes seemed to possess a look of pure frustration, his lips were formed into a frown, and one of his feet tapped impatiently on the ground.

"You come to my office, begging me not to sue your little café," Kakashi said with anger lace throughout his voice, "So I decide to take pity on you and give you the option of working for me. And yet, despite your whining, you seem bold enough to not show up at my office on the day we agreed on. Do you care to explain why?"

"Mr. Hatake, I'm so sorry!" Iruka said while bowing to the man again, only this time he meant it as an apology. He had been so busy this morning that he had completely forgotten about his promise to the businessman.

The downcast looked on the dark-skinned male's face, added with the maid outfit he was wearing, was all too much for Kakashi to take. His anger suddenly disappeared and taking it place was sympathy.

"I-It's alright. You're just lucky I decided not to go ahead with the lawsuit the moment I realize you didn't plan to come in today."

Iruka looked up at the businessman in surprised.

"Mr. Hatake, you're so kind." The dark haired man said with a smile.

A slight blush appeared on Kakashi face. _What is it about this man that makes my body act so abnormally?_

"I really was planning on coming today it's just that-"

"IRUKA, YOUR ORDERS READY!!" yelled the blonde bartender.

"Oh, sorry but I have to get that." Iruka said before walking away from Kakashi.

"Wait!" The silver headed man said while chasing after Iruka, "There's a reason I came here. I need you to do a very important job for me today."

"I'm sorry but I can't." The dark haired man said while grabbing his customer's order off the bar. "The cafe is really busy today. This place needs all the extra help it can get." Iruka began to walk to his table with Kakashi still following him.

"I'm not trying to avoid the promise I made to you. It's just that if I leave now I don't think the cafe would be able to handle it." The younger male said as he now moved on to another table.

"But this is a business matter." Kakashi said as he continued to chase the man around the room. "One of my employees got sick at a critical moment and...and...and will you please stop moving?" The older male said as he grabbed a hold of Iruka's chest from behind. He then pulled the dark-skinned male into his arms, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move.

"Mr. Hatake!" Iruka squeaked out as he looked up at the man holding him.

"Now that I've got you to stop. I need you to-."

"Pervert! Pervert!" The maids in the cafe suddenly shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi, who was extremely confused by the employee's actions, was suddenly pulled away from Iruka by a pink-haired girl.

"So you think just because this is a maid cafe you can just go around groping women's chest. Huh, pal?" Sakura said as she bawled her hand into a fist ready to hit the man.

Iruka, who had been confused by the scene happening right in front of him, widened his eyes in fear as he realized what was about to happen to Kakashi.

"Sakura..." Iruka was about to shout, but he was cut off by another male's voice.

"Sakura, put him down. I'll handle him."

The green eyed girl looked toward the person who had just spoke to her, and let out a loud gasp when she saw it was her boss. She let go of the male in her hand and quickly backed away from him. The whole room was quiet as the customers and maids waited to see what was about to happen.

Mizuki looked at the man he had just saved, then he looked at Iruka.

"Did he touch you?" The silver headed man asked.

"Yes..." Iruka began. "But he-" Before the young man could finish his sentence, Mizuki harshly grabbed Kakashi by the collar and dragged him out of the back door.

"Oh no!" Iruka exclaimed before chasing after the two.

--

Kakashi body was slammed roughly against the wall before a fist came flying to his face.

"I don't know what kind of place you thought this was, but you can take your perverted self somewhere else!" Mizuki said before raising his fist again. This time instead of connecting with Kakashi's face it connected with the man's palm instead.

"I took 10 years of boxing added with 20 years of Koryū1 ." Kakashi said as he held back Mizuki's fist, "I allowed you to punch me the first time, but I suggest you stop now before I'm forced to hurt you."

Anger flash through Mizuki's eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He said before raising his free hand.

Luckily, Iruka rushed out of the back door quick enough to stop the fight that was about to break out between the two men.

"No! Don't!" Iruka shouted as he ran over to his boss and grabbed the man's arm.

"What? You're protecting this pervert?" Mizuki asked as he looked at Iruka in shock.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kakashi said angrily. "All I did was touch his chest! I don't see what the problem is."

"His chest?" The silver headed boss questioned. "You know that Iruko is a he?" Mizuki then looked at Iruka , who gave him a sheepish smile.

--

The three man had moved back inside the building. They were now speaking privately inside the cafe's kitchen as they tried to understand the confusing situation they were in.

"So, let me get this straight..." Mizuki said as he glared at Kakashi. "You're telling me you have to work for this prick just because he couldn't control his dick while driving?"

"Well, I wouldn't it put it like that." Iruka said while slightly blushing.

"And to my understanding..." Kakashi said while giving Mizuki a equally heated glare. "This bastard uses your body in order to get money from pathetic otakus everyday."

"Well...um..."

"This is ridiculous!" Mizuki suddenly shouted. "**Iruka belongs to me!** He is my employee and anything that he does wrong is my responsibility! I can easily pay off any lawsuit you can throw at me!"

"Despite the large amount of warped men who fill your cafe everyday, I hardly doubt that you can even pay off one-third of the damages on my car." Kakashi said in a mocking tone. "Besides Iruka had already agreed to work for me in order to make up for the accident he caused. So until then **Iruka is** **mine**."

Iruka watched in silence as the two men argued back and forward. He knew the two were trying to 'discuss' a reasonable way to pay for the damages caused on Kakashi's car, but he couldn't help but feel that they were talking about something else as well. Too bad the young man was bad at reading between the lines.

"That's absurd!" Mizuki yelled. "Iruka needs to be here at all time! He is the most popular maid! We can't run this shop without him!"

"A deal is a deal. Iruka said he would work for me and he will."

Mizuki gritted his teeth in anger. "You stubborn mule."

"Hypocritical bastard." Kakashi retorted.

"Look here!" Iruka shouted in order to stop the two men from fighting again. The older males turned their attention to the dark-haired man in the room. "Why don't we set-up a schedule where I work for Kakashi every other day. That way I can work at both jobs."

The two silver headed men thought about the ideal of sharing Iruka.

_This Kakashi guy is a__ real asshole, but I guess I have no choice. _

_Despite having a dick for a boss, Iruka is pretty smart. I guess his plan can work._

"Deal." Both men said at the same time.

"Good," the younger man said as he sighed with relief. "I guess I'll go back to work now."

"Yes. I think you should." Kakashi said as he lifted Iruka over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Iruka shouted as he struggled to get off Kakashi's shoulder, but to no avail.

"You bastard! What the fuck are you doing?" Mizuki said as he once again was angered by the man in front of him.

"We agreed that I get him every other day and I pick today. Bye." Kakashi said before leaving the kitchen while carrying Iruka.

"But you can't pick today! The cafe is way too busy to be a maid short!" Mizuki said as he chased after the businessman.

But it was too late, Kakashi had already left the building.

--

1. Ancient Japanese martial arts.


	5. All work and no play

Beta's by Blairwitch

---

"Ow!" Iruka whined as he was shoved into the backseat of Kakashi's car. "Why don't you be a little bit more forceful, I think my uniform is still intact!"

Kakashi paid no attention to the distressed maid. He had already wasted enough time messing with that asshole in the cafe, he didn't feel like wasting anymore dealing with Iruka's bickering. The dark haired male watched as Kakashi got into the driver seat and started the car, his entire body then lunge forward as the vehicle suddenly took off at a rapid speed. 'Luckily' for him his face slammed into the passenger seat in front of him, stopping the brunet from flying through the glass window.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iruka screamed as he checked his nose for bleeding.

"We're in a rush." Kakashi stated in his usually nonchalant manner. He then grabbed a suit lying in the seat beside him and threw it back at Iruka.

"What this?" The younger male asked as he pulled the suit off his head.

"That is the uniform you will be wearing when you're working with me." said the older male. "Dressing in maid outfits and other colorful costumes may be appropriate from where you come from but if you want to be taken seriously in the real world a nice classic suit is the way to go."

Iruka examine the suit closely. It was a dark brown color and had golden cuffs already attach to the sleeves of the jacket. Iruka took a look at the tag inside shirt and saw English letters on it. He had only manage to get a C+ in his English class, but he could see that the letters spelled Valentino, which was either a foreign person or company that he clearly did not know. It was obliviously a very expensive suit but...

"It's so bland." Iruka finally remarked.

"But professional" said Kakashi, "Now hurry up and change, we're about to make it to our destination."

Iruka looked at the suit again before sighing. He really didn't want to wear the plain article of clothing but he guessed he had no choice in the matter.

Iruka carefully began to undress, not at all aware that the silver haired businessman was staring at him through the rear a view mirror. Of course it wasn't like Kakashi was staring for perverted interest because that definitely wasn't the case. He was just making sure that the maid was following his orders. However, for a moment he accidentally lost control of the car after seeing Iruka buttoning up the brown pants over a pair of white frilly panties.

"Can you stop driving like a madman for one second." Iruka yelled after feeling the car took an unnecessary swerve. "It's already hard enough putting clothes on in a moving vehicle and you driving like a devil on speed only makes it more difficult."

"Sorry." Kakashi apologize as he rolled down the window, hoping that the cool air hitting his face will get rid of the blush he was now sporting.

---

The car made a screeching halt and Kakashi turned off the engine. Iruka looked outside the window to see where they were. He saw that they had parked in front of a big building that look similar to Kakashi's company, only a few stories short.. There were no guards waiting at the entrance just a revolving door that seem to not only allow working businessman and woman to enter but visiting family members as well.

Kakashi got out of the car and Iruka took that as a sign for him to get out as well. He opened the door and stepped out on the sidewalk only to feel the suit he was wearing slide halfway off his body.

"You're practically swimming in that outfit." said Kakashi with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well it's not my fault you brought it in such a big size." Iruka argued as he adjusted his jacket and pants.

"This is the smallest size they had in the store. I knew you had a womanly figure but not to the point you couldn't fit into a regular suit. Maybe I should have looked for something in the woman's department."

Iruka's face went red.

"Look, I agreed to work for you, not for you to insult me whenever you see fit."

"Let me let you on a little secret." Kakashi whispered into the maid's ear, causing Iruka's face to turn even a darker shade of red. "Insults comes with the job." He then blew into the other man's ear before backing away, avoiding the male's attempt at hitting him.

"You're such an asshole." Iruka huffed

"Yes, I am." The businessman agreed. "Now enough playing. We should have been inside half an hour ago."

Iruka was still upset but followed the man inside the building nonetheless. After walking through the door, Iruka quickly realized there was a huge difference besides height between Kakashi's company and this one. The building was warm and bright, instantly giving off a friendly atmosphere. The employees had smiles on their faces rather than the cold looks you got from the people working in Kakashi's building. It was definitely less intimidating than what he had experience at the other male's business and while he still felt out of place, at least he felt welcomed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Hatake and I have an appointment to see Mr. Sarutobi." Kakashi said to the secretary standing at the front desk.

"Mr. Hatake? Oh, yes he's been expecting you. Please take one of the elevators to the top floor." said the secretary as she directed the two males towards the company's elevators. "I'll let him know that you're here."

Kakashi entered the elevator and Iruka quickly followed. It was only when the door shut that the dark haired male realized he didn't know what he was suppose to do. Kakashi hadn't told him what exactly he had needed him for, but it must have been something important considering the way the he had acted back at the cafe.

"Kakashi, what is it that you want me to do here, exactly?"

"You'll find out when the moment comes." Kakashi said as he looked at his watch, only to frowned after seeing what time it was.

"But what if it's something I can't do well?" Iruka said as he thought about the possibly of the job requiring him to type. Which he definitely hoped not considering he could only type 20 words a minute. Apparently one of the slowest typing ratings you could get according to his last teacher.

"Don't worry. I'm sure even you can do this."

Iruka was going to ask the man what he meant by that statement, pretty sure that it was just another insult, but before he could the elevator door open reviling a old man and a young boy standing patiently in a hallway.

"Ah, Mr. Sarutobi how kind of you to meet me at the elevator." Kakashi said before stepping out to shake hands with the elderly man.

"Mr. Hatake, I was almost worried that you decided not to show up." The old man said with gently smile on his face.

"Sorry, ran into a few problems on my way here." The silver haired businessman remarked while laughing.

Iruka looked at Kakashi in awe. This was the first time he had seen the man be so...friendly. It was obliviously an act, a scary act, and he wondered what was so important about the old man in front of him that made Kakashi put on such a facade.

Iruka examined the elder man closely. His face was full with wrinkles and there was a mole located on one of his cheeks. He held a cane in his hand which seem to be his only support at standing up straight. His hair was untamed and seemed as if it couldn't decided if it wanted to be gray or white. To Iruka, Mr. Sarutobi looked like a grandpa who had accidentally found his way into a business suit. He didn't have the powerful and professional look that Kakashi seem to possess.

The man then turned his attention to the boy standing by the old man. His dark hair was wrapped into a ponytail and he also was wearing a business suit though miniature in size. There was a deep frown on the boy's face clearly showing that he would rather be anywhere else than hanging around in some building with a bunch of guys who were probably twice his age, but then again what child wouldn't feel that way if stuck in the same situation.

"That's alright." said Mr. Sarutobi "As long as you found someone to watch over my grandson while we have our meeting."

_Wait a minute!_ Iruka thought to himself as he suddenly realize what Kakashi wanted him to do, though he hoped desperately that he had guessed wrong. He hated looking after...

"Iruka I want you to look after Konohamaru while me and Mr. Sarutobi have a private discussion." Kakashi said while following the old man into a room located at the end of the hallway. The silver haired man closed the door behind him leaving the maid and the boy alone.

_Damn it! _Iruka thought as he stared at the closed door in shock before turning to look at the young man, who still looked pretty unhappy.

"Uh..." Iruka said clearly not knowing what to say or do. Dealing with people under the age of 16 was definitely not his specialty. He had tried to babysit for a friend once and left the person's house with several bald spots on his head, apparently cutting doll hair wasn't fun enough.

"So, Konohamaru. You look pretty young to be in a business suit."

"And you look pretty small to be in your suit." The boy retorted.

This was definitely not going to be easy.

"So, how old are you?" Iruka asked ignoring the child's previous rude remark.

"10."

"Wow, that usually the age where boys start taking interest in girls, so do you have any girlfriends yet."

"Why you want to date me or something? Are you some kind of pedophile?" Konohamaru asked crudely.

"Wh-Wh-What! No!" Iruka exclaimed, not knowing where the boy had gotten the ideal he was hitting on him. "I was just asking a question."

"Whoa, dude. Calm down I was only joking. No need for you to get your panties in a twist."

Iruka blushed after Konohamaru mention the word panties. If the child only knew.

The young boy walked over to a sofa that was placed in the middle of the hallway and sat down. Iruka followed the boy's action, deciding he would feel like an idiot, well more of an idiot than he felt now, if he just stood there.

"So, Konohamaru." Iruka said yet again trying to start another conversation, third time was the charm was the saying right. Though it didn't look that way seeing how the boy was already rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You're the grandson of a wealthy businessman, I bet that's awesome."

"No, it sucks." The boy said angrily.

"What you don't like getting everything you want for Christmas." Iruka said in sarcastic tone.

"I don't care about gifts." Konohamaru said suddenly sounding very serious, "I get so many from so many people that it's just annoying now."

"Well, I'm sure the people giving you those gifts are just trying to show that they love you."

"Yeah right," The boy said harshly. "All their trying to do is suck up. If their nice to me, it makes them look good in the eyes of my grandfather. Which means they can get a promotion, money, or whatever they want from pops."

"Oh?" Iruka said. He was really surprised how well the child understood the real action of the adults around him. Most kids would have taken the gifts without a second thought.

"What's even worse is the people who don't give me presents but just constantly remind me that I'm going one day own this big company, and I have to be successful, and they expect big thing from me, and it all so annoying."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so rough being the grandson of a business CEO." Iruka said honestly. He thought that children who came from wealthy families were all about money and making it to the top. He didn't know they felt the pressures of society like any other human being.

"Do you have to deal with that with any of your parents?" Konohamaru suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately no. Both of my parents died years ago and I have no connection with any of my other family members."

"I'm sorry. If had know I wouldn't have brought it up." Konohamaru quickly apologized.

"That's okay. It doesn't bother me as it use too years ago." Iruka said while smiling at the boy. He was actually happy that he was having a real conversation with the child even if it did involve having to deal with the unhappy topic of his parents. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he had originally thought. He wonder how Kakashi was doing with the old man.

---

"I'm sorry Kakashi," said Mr. Sarutobi as he sat from behind his desk, "I agree that my company could expand and move to a new area but we just don't have the money for it."

"Who says you don't?" Kakashi said not backing down, Mr. Sarutobi was a wealthy and well known businessman in Japan, if he could get the old man to become his client it would be the business deal of a lifetime. "You said you haven't the money, but I haven't yet named any prices."

"I may be old but I'm no fool. Japan is a small island. We barely have enough room for landfills, wildlife, and houses. And the free space that is available can cost up to over one million yen, a price that I just can't afford."

"But who says who have to use a place that is already vacant."

"What are you getting at?" Mr. Sarutobi asked, curious at what the younger gentleman was hinting.

"What you say is true." Kakashi agreed. "Purchasing empty land is quite expensive, but purchasing one that has already been in use is a lot cheaper."

"Are you suggesting buying out small business just to make room for mines?" The old man asked sounding very displeased, "You know I'm not to fawn over the idea of a big company bullying a smaller one, this company started out as a small business you know."

"Of course I do." Kakashi said remember hearing the stories from fellow CEOs on how that great Sarutobi rose from just running a crappy shop on the bad side of town, to practically becoming one of the biggest business tycoons Japan has ever known.

"Buying out is such a crude word and something I don't plan on doing." Kakashi said in a cool collected voice. "But I don't see a problem of helping a failing business out."

"And where exactly do you plan on helping out these 'failing' businesses." Mr. Sarutobi asked, obliviously doubting the truth in the young man's words.

A devious smiled appeared on Kakashi's face as he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his jacket's pocket. The man unfolded the paper on the old man desk, reviling a map of a town that had several red marks on it. On the top of the paper was the name 'Akihabara' printed out in big bold letters."

"This is where I plan on doing my work." said Kakashi, "I already bou- I mean purchase most of the shops in the area and the owners were very thankful for the money they received, not to mention the burden I lifted off of them from taking their shops. I plan on purchasing the entire area, and once I do I'll sell you a part of the land for you to build a new company on, of course all for a reasonable price I assure you."

Mr. Sarutobi sighed deeply and laid back in his chair.

"I still don't know about this." the old man finally said.

"That's good you don't have to make a decision now. I just wanted to put the ideal in your head." Kakashi said finally backing off, "But when you do come to a decision. You know where to call me."

---

In the hallway Iruka and Konohamaru was still chatting away, they had move from talking about families to discussing the latest video game.

It was at that moment that Kakashi had walked out of Mr. Sarutobi's office alone and with a displeased look on his face.

"It's time for us to leave." The man stated while calling up the elevator.

"Already?" Iruka questioned. He then looked at the boy next to him and grew sad. The two of them were actually getting to know each other in the short time they had spent together. He was actually beginning to like the child, when he wasn't acting like a brat, of course.

"Will you come back and visit me?" Konohamaru asked with a sad expression on his face. The boy looked like he was losing his best friend.

"Of course I will." Iruka said though truthfully he doubt if he could keep the promise. He had only came to the company because of Kakashi and he didn't know if the man plan to come back or if he did would plan to take him along next time.

Iruka followed Kakashi into the elevator and waved goodbye to Konohamaru before the door closed.

"Well you two seemed like you were having a nice chat. Did you get along well with the boy?"

"At first things started out a little awkward, but end the end...yeah I guess you could say we got along." Iruka said while smiling.

"Hmm, I'm surprise." Kakashi said sounding actually impressed.

"Why? You didn't think I could handle it."

"Yes," Kakashi stated honestly causing Iruka to glare at him, "but I'm also surprise because Konohamaru usually doesn't like talking to people. Even at school the teachers says he doesn't have any friends."

"Really?" said Iruka, now he feeling even worse about lying to Konohamaru when promising to visit him again. "So, how did your meeting go with the old man?"

"I wasn't able to seal the deal today like I wanted, but hopefully he'll call me back." Kakashi said while sighing, "Anyway, how about I award you for doing such a good job."

"Award? What am I, some kind of dog?" Iruka asked angrily.

"How about I take you out to eat."

At the promise of food, Iruka stomach suddenly growled causing the maid to blush in embarrassment.

"I take that as you agreeing to my offer." Kakashi said with a smirk on his handsome face.

---

Iruka mouths hung wider than a fish out of water as he stared in awe at the restaurant Kakashi had taken him too. The place was big and had several beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered with a bright red carpet. There tables were covered in a white huge cloth, which had lit candles, wine glasses, and a vase full of roses on top of it. The place was definitely different from the ramen and soba restaurants, Iruka usually ate at.

"Table for 2." Kakashi said to one of the waiters.

The man sat the two male at a table next to a window where they could see the lovely nightlife of Tokyo city. The waiter than handed the Iruka and Kakashi their menus before leaving. Iruka opened the menu and frown after seeing the whole thing was written in English, he then looked at Kakashi who had set his menu down, apparently had already decided on his order.

"Could we have just eaten at a regular restaurant?" Iruka complained as he tried to decipher the writing on his menu. "I would have at least like to have gone to a place where I'm able to read what I'm about eat."

"This is what I consider a regular," said Kakashi, "Beside I don't trust the food from non-western styled restaurants."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All that Japanese food, made by all those Japanese people, where do they think they are Japan."

Kakashi gave Iruka an aggravated look causing the Iruka to smile in victory. The man had been an ass to him the entire day; he deserved to tease him just a little.

"Have you two decided on a meal, yet." said the waiter once returning back.

"Yes, I would like to have a roast of lamb, with a balsamic reduction, and for to drink a Grande Siècle, would be just find."

Iruka was slightly pissed at how eloquently Kakashi had order his meal. Not stumbling over any of the English words but pronouncing them with such grace that it almost seem as the male was saying poetry to the waiter rather than just ordering food.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked now directing his attention to Iruka.

"Uh...I'll just have a stack." said Iruka. He wasn't really in the mood for eating one but it was the only word he could read from the menu.

"Um...sir. I think you mean steak." The waiter corrected.

"Oh, yeah. That what I meant to say." Iruka said while blushing in embarrassment. He then looked at Kakashi and frown after seeing the cocky smile on the man's face.

"Very well." The waiter said as he took the two male's menu before leaving.

"So, I take it you got a C in your English class." said Kakashi.

"A C+ thank you." Iruka angrily corrected.

Kakashi chuckled. He liked getting the little maid all mad and flustered it amused him greatly and thought the red that would stain the other male's face was quite attractive.

"So why are you so fluent in English?" The maid asked.

"It a necessity for my line of work." Kakashi replied. "Not only do I do business with Japanese companies but companies from overseas as well."

"What exactly do you do at your job?" Iruka asked in curiosity.

"I transport companies to extensive areas and assemble their current building establishment."

Kakashi saw the confused looked on Iruka's face and sighed.

"I move companies to new areas and also build their company in that new space."

"Oh!" Iruka said finally understanding what the businessman had meant. "Well, do you enjoy doing that?"

"Why are suddenly interested in my job all of the sudden." asked Kakashi. He wasn't used to people asking him so many questions about his job unless it was a news-reporter or something.

"I'm just having to try a decent conversation with you." Iruka said truthfully, "We don't always have to be douche bags towards each other."

"But being a douche bag is all I know." Kakashi said jokily.

"Can you be serious?"

"Very well then. To answer your previous question. I don't know."

"I said be serious." Iruka said sounding frustrated. Was it so hard for this man not to be difficult just for once?

"I am being serious." said the silver haired businessman, "I never chose this job. It chose me. I was suppose to run it after my father had passed away. It just feel like something I'm suppose to do, not something to be enjoyed or hated, however I guess the money that comes with it is quite enjoyable from time to time."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So, how about you."

"What about me?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Well, do you enjoy cross-dressing for those perverts back at that cafe you work at?"

"There not perverts." Iruka quickly interjected. "And yes, I do enjoy working there."

"Do you also enjoy working for that asshole, as well?"

"If you mean Mizuki than that would also be a yes...though."

"Though what?" Kakashi asked not liking the uncomfortable look on the maid's face.

"Well, sometimes he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Iruka said while remembering all the times that Mizuki had groped him during his job. He sure the man didn't mean anything sexual about it at all; he was just...teasing him.

"You mean he sexual harasses you." Kakashi said while getting very angry. He knew there was something about that owner he dislike despite his jackass personality.

"Not really, I'm mean yes, but only a little." Iruka didn't know why he felt as if he had to explain this to the businesses man nor why Kakashi was getting so upset about the subject.

"There is no such thing as little when he comes to the matter of sexual harassment." Kakashi said sounding very pissed.

"Look maybe what Mizuki does is wrong but it not that bad, I mean it's not like he tried to rape me or anything, besides I can handle myself."

"That answers not good enough Iruka. If you keep on letting him touch you then he'll think it's okay and might try to do something else besides molesting you."

"Look, I said it's not that bad," Iruka said now getting angry. The man was treating him like a child or some teenage girl who didn't know any better. The man had no right to lecture especially since he didn't know anything about him or the people he worked with.

"I know Mizuki better than you do. He would never try to do physical harm to me."

"I hope your right." Kakashi said ending the conversation, not because he wanted to but because the waiter was coming back with their meal and also he could tell that Iruka was getting quite upset about the subject.

"I'm know I'm right." Iruka said with confidence, though for some reason something in his brain told that he wasn't exactly sure about that statement.

---

OMG! What's this? An update? Yes, I know. I've been a very bad author, however I came back to finish my story. Hopefully you guys will forgive me and still leave me nice reviews. I hope to finish the next chapter by next Saturday.


End file.
